I'll get them
by Warriorkitten
Summary: kinda like the book kinda not. Its about Cujo's view point when he's infected with rabies rated t for languate and some violence


I'LL GET THEM

In no way do I own Cujo or any character therein

I'll get them. If its the last thing I ever do I WILL get them. I'll get THE WOMAN, THE BOY,  
and the OTHER WOMAN and the OTHER BOY. They caused this. Caused this pain...this much I do know.  
You may think I am cruel and unjust for my actions and thoughts. But YOU try having a headache every waking moment...being unable to drink for to drink water hurts your teeth and your head. To be constantly hungry but to eat makes your teeth and head ache with a sharp pain. The only reprive I get is when I am sleeping...and my sleep isn't pleasent no. For the dreams consist of THE HUMANS tormenting me...ALWAYS TORMENTING!! DAMN THEM ALL!!! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!!! All I try to do is to relax...I just want to be left alone. When I first got my headache I tried to leave but they would not let me. I killed the FIRST MAN quite easily. He never knew what hit him. He was at his friend's house trying to figure out what killed him when I came out. THE MAN saw me and fear creeped in. As much as it was good to see THE MAN scared for once it was also irritating. If you have never known what fear smells like imagine holding ammonia mixed with old sour shit and piss agaisnt your nose...now amplify that about 100x and you MIGHT get an idea. I sprang at THE MAN with such fury that THE MAN actually jumped back...but it was too late. I tore into his belly and ripped out his guts in steaming bundles, drank his blood...maybe I even ate part of him too. Suprisingly my headache went away...for about a minute. Then it was back in all its unending fury.

It seems like blood is the only thing that will not cause my head, teeth, entire body to ache. I went back to my old house just to walk around and see what needed to be done. FOOLISH MAN he forgot to fill my food dish. I go lay down in the shade when I heared the loud clank! clank! clank! Oh, that BITCH. (I have figured out that WOMEN were also BITCHES. It seems as if she has come by to pay a visit...I go look out I am really not in the mood right now to deal with anybody and I would have left her alone to her own devices but I got one good look at her and she at me. I could hear her thinking..."I caused this pain for you...you shit dog! I caused your body to ache, your inability to eat and drink food like a normal animal. I hope you ROT IN HELL!" OH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU BITCH! I also got look at THE BOY who was with her. His thoughts mimicked THE WOMAN'S. That's ok though.  
I'll kill him too. End the pain..end the suffering. They stayed in that thing THE MAN AND WOMAN that use to live here called a car. It was still ok though. Soon THE WOMAN and THE BOY would need to relieve themselves or try and find something to eat. When they left the car I would get them.  
I hid and tried to keep out of sight to study THE WOMAN and THE BOY'S intentions. It wasn't long before I heared another car come up. This time it was ANOTHER MAN. THIS MAN use to come by my house when THE MAN and THE WOMAN were fighting. He always would break it up and send THE MAN who was the cause of the fight to jail for the night. But THIS MAN had come for a different reason now.

He was going to save THE WOMAN and THE BOY from what they deserved. THE MAN got out of his car and walked in my direction. FOOLISH MAN. He never even saw me. I came out into the open sunlight and did my best to ignore the stabbing pain that ran through my body. My vision was becomming blurred and it was harder to breathe now but maybe if I got THIS MAN I would feel a bit better.  
I jump at THE MAN biting at his belly until it tore open and I taste something slippery and warm. THE MAN was hitting me with his fists but it did no good. After while THE MAN quit moving and lay quiet. Just to make sure THE MAN would never move again I tore his body to pieces. One more nuicense gone from the world. Now THE WOMAN has come out of her car. I ran towards her at full speed slamming into her just as she got a few feet from her car. She had no choice but to kick back with her feet I bit into her soft belly and I heared her agonized scream and tasted her warm blood. Her scream sounded good to my ears. Finally she managed to kick me back from the car. I went back to my hiding spot and waited. She would come out again. The next morning came even slower than the first one. Lately it had been getting harder and harder for me to wake up. By the time I woke up THE WOMAN was carrying THE BOY to the house. I snarled running after them. To my surprise (and delight?) THE WOMAN had put THE BOY down. He was in bad shape...he was dying. I quickened my pace and jumped at the \  
both of them when something crashed down upon my head and back. THE WOMAN had gotten hold of the bat MY BOY use to play with. (MY BOY was on vacation with THE WOMAN so they had no idea of what was going on...but when they came back they would die as well)

I struggled to get to my feet when I felt searing pain hit me again and again...it all went black. It was an eternity when I came to...and I found THE WOMAN and THE BOY were in my home.  
I crashed through the window snarling and barking determined to get them and end the pain they had caused. I figured if the pain went away after they were dead I would bother no one anymore. I jumped at THE WOMAN and she turned around calmly and lifted the weapon THE MAN use to have when he was alive and living here. She pulled back and I heared a loud boom and felt myself being thrown back away from her and THE BOY. Pain pulled in my chest with each breath I took I could not even find the stregnth to get up. I was dying. Suddenly it all came back to me. THE WOMAN (that shot me) THE BOY, THE OTHER WOMAN AND THE MAN AND THE BOY that use to live here and THE MAN'S FRIEND. Had never done me any harm. They had not caused this illness that coursed through my body and filled me with pain and murderous rage. I remembered now. The rabbit, the chase, the cave, the bat, and the bite.  
It all made sense now. But it no longer matters. I am free...I no longer feel any anger or hatred for those people...in fact I am thankful that THE WOMAN ended my murderous rage. I just hope THE BOY will be ok though. I slip into darkness...the eternal sleep...and you know what? It no longer matters anymore...I am free.

please r&r 


End file.
